The Blu-ray disc association (BDA) has developed a standard for a Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc (BD). It is possible to record a main video, audio, a navigation program called Blu-ray Disc Java (registered trademark) (BD-J), and the like into BD (see, for example, Patent Document 1). By executing BD-J, a reproducing device can control reproduction of the main video or audio recorded in the BD or can generate and display graphics that is an image of a menu button, a game, or the like.
The BDA is currently developing an ultra high definition (UHD) BD standard. In the UHD BD standard, it is discussed to perform 4 k resolution extension, high dynamic range (HDR) extension, and the like.